tailtalefandomcom-20200215-history
＜少女＞The Girl
汁 *approves* *味 I think it's good *天: seems fine to me *月:*nodnod* **天: A sorry, one last question to this. Does "red wrapping" really fit what you see at that point in the game. I'm not that sure about the meaning of that word, could someone clarify that for me? **Komi: I'm a Ran~ I'm not exactly sure what else I'd call that, but just for everyone to be aware of the image here. **味: I guess, I'm at a loss for what else to call it besides that or "hooded scarf" =/ But judging from the image I think people will know what you mean ^^; Translation <少女> The Girl a bunch of minor changes I'm adding "出" as the kanji for Digimaniac's notes.of minor edits, mostly spelling and tense. ナップの病気は、特に治療法があるわけでもなく、かといって、放っておくと死んでしまうような病気かというと、そうでもない。 おとなしくしてさえいれば、何の心配もいらないと、医者は言っていた。 There is no special treatment for Napp’s disease, but it is not something that would kill him either, if it should be ignored. The doctor said that there is nothing to worry about as long as he doesn't exert himself. You sure the last isn't actually "as long as he doesn't exert himself"? That does sound a lot better. Thanks. ただ、時々、発作が起きてしまうのだけはどうしようもないのだという。 しかし、その発作も、薬を飲めばすぐおさまる程度のものなのだ。 However, he is inevitably struck by coughing fits from time to time, though they are quite easily suppressed by medicine. weren't here when we figured this out, but 発作 refers to coughing fits, not seizures. Napp suffers from Generic Japanese Disease, it makes you cough and have to lie down every once in a while.generic japanese disease... anyway changed but to though, makes the sentence flow a little better. 俺は時々その発作を抑える薬草を採りにいく。 場所は、いつも魚を捕っているあの浮島だ。 あそこの水辺には質のよい薬草がたくさん生えているのだ。買ってくるのもいいけれど、ナップにはあそこの薬草が一番身体に合うらしい。 I sometimes go pick medicinal herbs to help with those fits. It’s the same island where I go fishing. Lots of good quality medicinal herbs grow there on the waterfront. I could just go and buy medicine, but the herbs growing on the island seem to work best for Napp’s body. 川岸につくと都合よく並んだ石の上を、ぴょんぴょんと飛んで浮島に渡る。 浮島は、随分と広く、アモレアの花が咲き乱れ、まるで花畑のようになっていた。 I arrive at the riverbank and hop across on the conveniently lined up stones in the water. The island is quite large, and Amorea flowers bloom vividly on it, making it look like a flower garden. Would sound better as "the conveniently lined up stones" 俺は、水辺に生えている薬草を丁寧に刈り取る。 濃い緑色をしているのがいいもので、俺はまるで学者にでもなったかのように薬草を吟味をしながら摘んだ。 I carefully gather the medicinal herbs growing on the waterfront. Since the ones with a deep green color are the best, I examine them carefully first like a botanist. I think botanist would work best here ^^; It sounds less unwieldy as "like a botanist" rather than "like I've become a botanist" あらかた、いいものを摘み終わって腰を上げる。 川の上流から吹いてくる冷たい風が首筋を通り抜ける。 誰一人いない、広々とした花畑を眺める。薄紫色の花びらが揺れ、清涼感のある甘い香りが鼻先をかすめた。 ひげがぴくりとする。違う匂いだ・・・。誰か、俺以外の奴がここにやってきた？ 振り返ると、そこには・・・ 俺の知らない女の子が立っていた。 女の子と目が合う。 I have gathered almost all the good ones and stand up. A cool breeze from upriver blows against the nape of my neck. I gaze at the empty, spacious flower field. The light purple petals sway as a refreshingly sweet scent grazes my face. My whiskers tremble slightly. It’s not the flowers, there’s another smell... Is there someone else here but me? When I turn around, there is... A girl I've never seen. Our eyes meet. 薄桃色の毛をした女の子だ。尻尾を布のようなものでぐるぐる巻きにしている。 ザパトの村の方から来たみたいだけれどしっぽがぐるぐる巻きなのでザパトの村の女の子かどうかはわからない。 The girl’s fur is a light peach color. Her tail is wrapped in a piece of cloth. It looks like she came from the direction of Zapat, but since her tail is wrapped up I can’t tell which village she is from. ただ、遠目に見ても、その子はなんだかとても可愛くて、赤色のショールがとても似合っていた。 と、目が合ってから、ほんの少しの時間にそれほどのことを考えていた。 女の子は、ここでアモレアの花を摘んでいたらしく、手に何本かの花を抱えていた。 Just by looking at her from afar I can tell that she is very cute and her red wrapping really suits her. All these thoughts come to me in a brief moment just after our eyes met. It seems as though she is here to pick Amorea flowers as she is holding a few in her hand. なんとなくその女の子のことが気になったけれど、どうしようか。 I want to know more about her, but what should I do? どうしようか？ ●声をかける。1A ○声はかけない。1B What should I do? ●Talk to her. 1A ○Don‘t talk to her. 1B Finished product <少女> The Girl ナップの病気は、特に治療法があるわけでもなく、かといって、放っておくと死んでしまうような病気かというと、そうでもない。 おとなしくしてさえいれば、何の心配もいらないと、医者は言っていた。 There is no special treatment for Napp’s disease, but it is not something that would kill him either, if it should be ignored. The doctor said that there is nothing to worry about as long as he doesn't exert himself. ただ、時々、発作が起きてしまうのだけはどうしようもないのだという。 しかし、その発作も、薬を飲めばすぐおさまる程度のものなのだ。 However, he is inevitably struck by coughing fits from time to time, though they are quite easily suppressed by medicine. 俺は時々その発作を抑える薬草を採りにいく。 場所は、いつも魚を捕っているあの浮島だ。 あそこの水辺には質のよい薬草がたくさん生えているのだ。買ってくるのもいいけれど、ナップにはあそこの薬草が一番身体に合うらしい。 I sometimes go pick medicinal herbs to help with those fits. It’s the same island where I go fishing. Lots of good quality medicinal herbs grow there on the waterfront. I could just go and buy medicine, but the herbs growing on the island seem to work best for Napp’s body. 川岸につくと都合よく並んだ石の上を、ぴょんぴょんと飛んで浮島に渡る。 浮島は、随分と広く、アモレアの花が咲き乱れ、まるで花畑のようになっていた。 I arrive at the riverbank and hop across on the conveniently lined up stones in the water. The island is quite large, and Amorea flowers bloom vividly on it, making it look like a flower garden. 俺は、水辺に生えている薬草を丁寧に刈り取る。 濃い緑色をしているのがいいもので、俺はまるで学者にでもなったかのように薬草を吟味をしながら摘んだ。 I carefully gather the medicinal herbs growing on the waterfront. Since the ones with a deep green color are the best, I examine them carefully first like a botanist. あらかた、いいものを摘み終わって腰を上げる。 川の上流から吹いてくる冷たい風が首筋を通り抜ける。 誰一人いない、広々とした花畑を眺める。薄紫色の花びらが揺れ、清涼感のある甘い香りが鼻先をかすめた。 ひげがぴくりとする。違う匂いだ・・・。誰か、俺以外の奴がここにやってきた？ 振り返ると、そこには・・・ 俺の知らない女の子が立っていた。 女の子と目が合う。 I have gathered almost all the good ones and stand up. A cool breeze from upriver blows against the nape of my neck. I gaze at the empty, spacious flower field. The light purple petals sway as a refreshingly sweet scent grazes my face. My whiskers tremble slightly. It’s not the flowers, there’s another smell... Is there someone else here but me? When I turn around, there is... A girl I've never seen. Our eyes meet. 薄桃色の毛をした女の子だ。尻尾を布のようなものでぐるぐる巻きにしている。 ザパトの村の方から来たみたいだけれどしっぽがぐるぐる巻きなのでザパトの村の女の子かどうかはわからない。 The girl’s fur is a light peach color. Her tail is wrapped in a piece of cloth. It looks like she came from the direction of Zapat, but since her tail is wrapped up I can’t tell which village she is from. ただ、遠目に見ても、その子はなんだかとても可愛くて、赤色のショールがとても似合っていた。 と、目が合ってから、ほんの少しの時間にそれほどのことを考えていた。 女の子は、ここでアモレアの花を摘んでいたらしく、手に何本かの花を抱えていた。 Just by looking at her from afar I can tell that she is very cute and her red wrapping really suits her. All these thoughts come to me in a brief moment just after our eyes met. It seems as though she is here to pick Amorea flowers as she is holding a few in her hand. なんとなくその女の子のことが気になったけれど、どうしようか。 I want to know more about her, but what should I do? どうしようか？ ●声をかける。1A ○声はかけない。1B What should I do? ●Talk to her. 1A ○Don‘t talk to her. 1B